Depression of a polar wolf
by Red Snowflower
Summary: /Ice Scream One-Shot/ Shirogane is really depressiv through Suno's words and hide for his friend, the owl Yukisada. Now Yukisada is searching for him. Will he find his best friend? /Nothing special/Warning; Ratet T for mild language


**A.N**

Today, I had watched _Ice Watching #3_ and as I saw that Shirogane was totally mobbed from Rocma and this Snowman (I have no Idea how his name was XD) and I became an Idea for a One-Shot.

It will be a T-Rating Fanfic and has as pairing ShiroganexYukisada ,because I found it cute how he was trying to protect Shirogane^^ (By Ice Scream, I ship nothing really hard. I like Shirogane x Peraco and Shirogane x Yukisada, but I don't ship it so hard as *example* Amourshipping from Pokemon (Yeah, I ship this _hard)_

And I had seen that _Ice Scream_ do not have his own Folder on Fanfiction. Net, I will it post under _Mogeko Castle_, ok?

Ok, let us begin with the story, shall we? :3

_Disclaimer;_ I don't own Ice Scream, Mogeko (Deepsea-Prisoner) does!

**Depression of a polar wolf**

_Shirogane Pov._

_Am I so an annoying person? I only want to take a boat with Yukisada and drive over the nice sea._

_Naturally, I know the danger. I know on the sea wait a brutal Orca to catch his prey, but I didn't care in this moment. I only want a nice trip with Yukisada. Together we could have catching fish and enjoy the quiet sea._

_Yukisada himself had said that its dangerous out there, but he always wanted to protect me. He often says 'It's too dangerous' or something like this._

_It could been so a nice trip, until __he__ came…_

_.-.-.-.-.-._

"Shirogane, go out of my siblings Igloo! They want to play in it and you take the whole room! Please, get out!"

Peraco was standing outside the new Igloo, her three siblings and Mafuyu.

The little baby seal don't quite understand the situation, meanwhile the three penguin siblings bored stared to their old sister.

Again, Peraco screamed in the Igloo. Her dark wings were stretch in the heaven.

No answer.

Peraco sigh, and then looked to the three little penguins and the baby seal.

"Come, let us play home! The Igloo doesn't disappear and Shirogane will come over it, so don't worry." She said.

The three penguins don't look too happy about the idea to play home, but they also known that Shirogane need his alone time now. Only Mafuyu began to smile.

Shirogane was even a crybaby and that will never chance...

So began Peraco, Mafuyu and her three siblings walking the way home, leaving the polar wolf with the Igloo alone.

.-.-.-.-.-.

I could hear their voice fading. They really were going to leave, let me alone in this darkness. I am so useless, so annoying? Why am I even here?

I was lying in the middle of the room, taking the Igloo fully. I had my body wrap in my own cape, only my white, fluffy tail was looking out.

Suno always says his tail were perfect to step on it. I hate when he say such thinks like that. My tail was very vulnerable. It hurts really when someone steps on it. That's why I hate this sentence.

But why, why did he do that today? I only wanted to have a nice day with Yukisada and then must this stupid snowman say such mean thinks to me. And it isn't only him, everyone threaten me like a piece of shit!

I closed my eyes, trying to hold back the tears that were building in my eyes. And then the memories overflowing me again…

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Suno was standing on a big rock, looking to me and Yukisada. Then he began to blame me…_

"_Shirogane, you are so dumb. This is a stupid idea, you doggy. But you have only stupid ideas, so I shouldn't be too surprise!"_

_I heard to every single word of him, and every word hurt my heart._

"_I…I…" I began, but never ended._

"_What are you saying, Suno! This isn't truth!"_

_It was Yukisada's Voice. The snow owl, my best friend, was defending me…again._

_Suno began to look to Yukisada, a smile on his white face. His blue scarf was flying in the air._

"_Haha. No, everything is truth. He is coward, a crybaby and dumb as a rock. He makes everything worse and can't do nothing right! And he should be a polar wolf? Pah! Bug would fit him better!"_

_He began to laugh, laugh about me. My ears were now hiding in my white hair and my tail hung lifeless to the ground. I stared at the mean snowman; tears were now flowing over my cheeks._

_Yukisada saw in my eyes; his were full of sorrow. Slowly, the owl was coming to me, probably trying to comfort me. But I don't want any comfort._

"_I…I…" I began to murmur again, but no word came out. I don't know; I couldn't bring a word. I couldn't say something mean to Suno in return…_

_More tears now flowing over my red cheeks._

"_S-Shiro…" _

_Yukisada were now right next to me. He wanted to lay his hand on my shoulder. But before he even touches it, I ran, ran how fast I could. I don't want to stay any longer there. The only think that I want is silence and darkness…_

_.-.-.-.-.-._

Suddenly, a calmly voice bring me back into reality.

"Shiro? Are you in here?" asked the calm and friendly voice, the voice of Yukisada.

I didn't give an answer. Quietly, I stared though the entrance into the face of his best friend.

The snow owl were coming into little Igloo. With his wings first, he entered the already full room and press me hard against the wall.

"Ow! Yukisada, you press me against the wall!", I screamed at looked at him.

He was now fully inside the little room. For me alone the Igloo was almost too tight, but for us both!?

Yukisada heard me and murmured;" I'm sorry, but this room is really tiny…"

"I know that. I could easily come out…"

"No, you wouldn't." the owl suddenly meaned, his voice was stern.

Surprised, I looked into his eyes. Yukisada's Eyes were hard and stern; don't leave any emotions through it.

"Shiro, you mustn't hear to Sunos words! He is only an ass! Come on, come out! The sun is shining and the weather is perfect for a fishing tour. "

"I…But…I am really a crybaby and also very coward. Suno didn't lie…" I began to protest, but Yukisada interrupt me.

"And? Then you are a Crybaby, but that didn't mean you're a terrible person! Everyone has their own powers! You are a great friend, Shiro, never let a friend fall. That is your strength!"

Yukisada began to smile and pressed his right wing against my shoulder.

"You're the best friend that I ever had, Shiro. And now, come and go fishing with me"

"Yeah…" I murmured," Let us go fishing!"

**A.N**

Surprising Ending^^

Yeah, that is the first time in my life that I wrote a One-Shot. Actually, it is also the first time that I write such a fluffy story. I prefer actually more serious stories with adult themes in it. So…yeah…

My first One-Shot

Hope you enjoy this little story and… yeah…slept well.( Because by me it is 22;47 and I can't sleep .)

_Red Snowflower_


End file.
